


want

by toomoon (jjjat3am)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/toomoon
Summary: ONEUS finally gets to visit the famed ATEEZ dorm. Hwanwoong and Mingi sneak away for a little bit of privacy.or,coda to Weekly Idol episode 412: ONEUS and ATEEZ





	want

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably watch [the episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XTS_Vltn74) before reading this. Or watch this[ short video](https://twitter.com/i/status/1141477235590914064) that this fic was basically based on.
> 
> Big thank you to Rene, for being my Ateez reference guide. You're the Yunho to my Keonhee. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

"It really is big," Hwanwoong says, looking around the dorm. "You weren't exaggerating."

 

"I don't exaggerate all the time," Mingi points out. He'd be a little insulted if it weren't for the teasing hinted in Hwanwoong's expression.

 

"Sure," Hwanwoong says noncommittally. "So there's two of you to every room? That's lucky, we still share the same room. It gets cramped."

 

"The rooms are pretty big too!" Mingi boasts. "Ours especially, since Jongho doesn't take up so much space. Actually, you'd take up even less, hyung-"

 

"Can I see it?" Hwanwoong cuts him off, smiling coyly.

 

"Oh, sure," Mingi says, startled, feeling somehow like he's been outmaneuvered.

 

He looks around the living room. Both their members are gathered around the plethora of snacks that ONEUS has brought on the occasion of their visit. San is loudly goading Keonhee into opening a bag of chips with his feet. He's already lost one sock. Yunho, intent on copying his face twin in everything, has also taken off a sock, just to match.

 

Nobody is paying them any attention whatsoever. Mingi puts his hand on the small of Hwanwoong's back, just to check. Hwanwoong leans into it and flashes him a smile.

 

So that's a go, then. Mingi hasn't been getting his signals mixed up. He's been texting with Hwanwoong since their Weekly Idol recording, phone numbers hastily exchanged among goodbyes.

 

They've been flirting, he thinks. Hwanwoong had sent him some selca that he's pretty sure weren't on any other social media. Mingi sent him a shirtless picture. He's not proud of himself.

 

Well, okay, he's a little proud. 

 

Hwanwoong seemed appreciative in any case. But right now, without the buffer of a phone or a dozen recording camera, Mingi is starting to feel a little awkward.

 

Hwanwoong doesn't seem to notice, or mind, that Mingi's palm shakes on his back as he gently pushes him forward. They walk into the hallway, their members' voices muting into an incomprehensible mumble. They're still being too loud. The neighbors will complain again.

 

Mingi hasn't turned on the light in the hallway, his feet following the well-trodden path to his bedroom. Hwanwoong doesn't seem bothered by the darkness, tucked into Mingi's side, soft and trusting. He's warm, a furnace, as Mingi tries to remember if he's picked up his dirty laundry off the floor.

 

Mingi opens his door, light spilling into the hallway from the single lamp he'd left on earlier. It's late afternoon outside and still light, but the blackout curtains are doing a good job of blocking out the sun.

 

There's no dirty laundry, thank god. Hwanwoong still turns around, uncertainty shaded in his features for the first time.

 

"Will Jongho mind?" he asks. "That I'm in his room?"

 

Mingi shrugs. "He seemed plenty distracted by Leedo-hyung," he offers. "I think they were flexing?"

 

"Geonhak-hyung has been practicing that trick with the apples," Hwanwoong says, fond. "He's terrible at it."

 

The door clicks shut behind them. A moment later, Mingi's back hits it, Hwanwoong's warmth insistent against his front, hands coming up to tug at Mingi's collar.

 

"Why are you so stupidly tall?" Hwanwoong mutters before finally slotting their mouths together.

 

His lips are soft and slick, flavored with something slightly artificial, probably lipgloss. His mouth is hot, almost burning against his.

 

"How are you so warm?" Mingi murmurs between kisses. Hwanwoong laughs against his mouth. It feels nice.

 

"I run hot," he explains, "it's all the napping I do."

 

Mingi kisses him again, just for that endearing image. Hwanwoong arches beautifully in his arms, and Mingi would admire the way his palms span almost the entirety of Hwanwoong's back if he weren't so distracted by the kissing.

 

There is one problem though. Mingi breaks the kiss, grinning at Hwanwoong's protesting whine.

 

"It's not that I'm not thoroughly enjoying this, hyung," he says, "but I'm getting a crick in my neck."

 

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes. "Shouldn't have grown so tall then," he replies smartly, but Mingi notices him rolling his neck. It can't be comfortable to keep bending it upwards either.

 

"We should find a better position," Mingi says.

 

"You aren't picking me up," Hwanwoong says immediately. Mingi's hands, on their way to do exactly that, stop moving on his ass. He squeezes instead, grinning when Hwanwoong flushes.

 

"Why not?" he asks.

 

"You'll drop me as soon as I touch your dick," Hwanwoong says, calmly.

 

Mingi feels himself blushing at the image. His pants already feel too tight, have been like that ever since the doorbell rang and Hwanwoong had appeared in the doorway, a vision in a band T-shirt and ripped skinny jeans.

 

"The filthy things you say, hyung," Mingi says and uses the grip he has on Hwanwoong's waist to tug him towards his bed.

 

Something in Hwanwoong's face softens, his gaze losing some of its intensity. Mingi wants it back almost immediately. 

 

"We don't have to," Hwanwoong says, voice serious, "if you don't want to. We can just talk for a while. I don't want you to feel pressured."

 

Mingi stares at him, arrested by the realization that Hwanwoong, a head shorter and smaller, feels like he, Mingi, is the one that should be protected.

 

"Hyung," he says, a little breathless, "you're so cute."

 

"That's not particularly encouraging," Hwanwoong says dryly.

 

"Let's do it," Mingi says, rushed, "I'll let you do anything."

 

Hwanwoong's eyes drift closed for a moment, his face a little pained. "You can't just say things like that," he mutters and when he opens his eyes they look entirely dark.

 

He presses his hand to the middle of Mingi's chest and Mingi lets himself be pushed back to sit down on the bed. Hwanwoong sits down in his lap, sideways, his ankles crossed, like a princess. Not that Mingi would ever tell him that. He values his life.

 

They kiss slowly, the frantic pace from before melting into something sweeter. Less of a wildfire, it's warm coals, building achingly slow, warming Mingi from the inside out. It feels nice, just to kiss, drowning in the feeling of Hwanwoong's mouth, in the soft noises he makes when Mingi bites at his lips or sucks on his tongue.

 

He's so overwhelmed by the feeling that when Hwanwoong pulls away it takes him a moment to register the loss. He makes an inarticulate noise in Hwanwoong's direction, who is now off his lap and frantically patting his pockets.

 

"Hold on," Hwanwoong says, "give me just a second. I made us a playlist."

 

"A playlist?" Mingi croaks out. Hwanwoong pulls out his phone with a triumphant sound, brandishing it in front of Mingi's face.

 

"A sexy playlist," Hwanwoong confirms, face lit up by the screen. A second later, familiar music starts playing.

 

"A sexy playlist," Mingi repeats, numbly. "Don't you think it'll be weird to see Taemin-sunbaenim after getting off to his song?"

 

Hwanwoong makes a thoughtful noise. "I think he's probably used to it," he says. 

 

And then he's climbing onto the bed to straddle Mingi's lap, moving his body in a perfectly controlled body roll to grind against Mingi's crotch, and Mingi forgets about everything else for a while.

  
  


*

  
  


It's pure bad luck that Mingi gets stuck waiting backstage next to Taemin at their next awards show. In his defense, it's been a long night and he's feeling a little bit overwhelmed. He opens his mouth to compliment the other man.

 

"You know, I once had sex to your music," is what comes out instead. Mingi feels his face grow red hot as Taemin turns to look at him. There's a heavy beat of silence before Taemin breaks out in one of his breathtaking grins.

 

"I get that a lot," he says, and then someone calls him away, leaving Mingi standing in the hallway, the most mortified he's ever been.

 

He tells Hwanwoong about it later and he doesn't even help.

 

"You didn't even introduce yourself?" Hwanwoong asks him in between giggles. "You just came out with that?"

 

"Next time I'll tell him I'm a ONEUS member," Mingi mutters sullenly, which only serves to make Hwanwoong laugh harder.

  
  
Hwanwoong makes it up to him later, of course. Mingi never does manage to look Taemin in the eyes.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/leewoong)/[CC](https://curiouscat.me/hwansloth)
> 
> Stream Twilight and Wave, and leave me a comment if you liked this.
> 
> BONUS content I'll never write: xx times someone told Taemin they got off to his music and one time he just sort of guessed.


End file.
